1. Field of the Present Invention
The invention relates to a pivotal hinge mechanism for mobile computer and more particularly to a pivotal hinge mechanism for transforming the mobile computer from Notebook PC mode to Tablet PC mode.
2. Description of Prior Act
Today the Notebook type computer has possessed the function of allowing the Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) to rotate through an angle of 0°˜180° and capably transforming the Notebook PC mode to Tablet PC mode. While the key technique to enable the Notebook type computer to possess the aforesaid function is the hinge mechanism for connecting the computer mainframe and LCD such as the technique disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 6,587,333. This prior patent not only has the function of allowing the LCD of the Notebook PC to be kept in open or closed condition, also possesses the function of allowing the LCD to rotate through an angle of 0°˜180° and transforming the computer from Notebook PC mode to Tablet PC mode and vice versa.
However, this prior conventional hinge mechanism used on Notebook PC has drawbacks of too many parts contained in the mechanism and/or too complicated procedure for installing the whole assembly that often caused decrease of precision of parts installation and deviation in relative position of parts due to accumulation of dimension tolerance of parts. Therefore, when the LCD of a Notebook PC rotates to a specific angle, the above-mentioned drawbacks will cause defects of inaccurate positioning or insecure positioning of the LCD. And, there is the necessity to make further improvement of the conventional hinge mechanism.
Besides, since the conventional hinge mechanism does not possess the function of touch sense or giving out sound signal, it has no function of assisting the user in making sure that the LCD of the Notebook PC has reached the specific angular position.
In view of this, the purpose of pivotal hinge mechanism disclosed in the invention is special for improving the structural drawbacks of the conventional hinge mechanism, and having the hinge mechanism to possess the function of touch sense or giving out sound signal.